A Big Cluster Fck
by AlexHoran1D
Summary: When One Direction gets a new band member things will stir up and heat up. Find out why Niall feels weird all of a sudden and the things Harry and Zayn hide form the band.
1. Chapter 1

The boys knew they were getting a new member in the band, they didn't know what had caused this to happen but they knew it was coming.

The day had finally arrived to meet and greet this new member. They were anxious to meet him. He was coming all the way from Wisconsin. A place the boys have never heard about before. Although they weren't a hundred percent thrilled about the idea of a new member, but don't get them wrong they were still excited. They goofed around at the airport, cracking jokes and jumping all over the place as they waited for him to arrive.

"Where's Kevin?" Louis stood up, sounding desperate and confused as to where Kevin had gone.

"I got rid of him," Liam responded with a big cheesy grin plastered on his face before he began to laugh.

"Nooooooo! Kevinnnnnnn!" Louis yelled at the top of his lungs as he slowly fell on his knees. Which in turn cause the boys to all laugh obnoxiously together. "How could you?" He whispered.

"I'm just messing with you mate, I hid Kevin behind those seats over there," Liam said as he pointed at the seats behind Louis.

Louis quickly ran towards the seats, finding Kevin exactly where Liam had indicated Kevin would be. Feeling relieved as he gently caressed Kevin's beak. Another burst of laughter happened as Louis slowly leaned in and kissed Kevin on the beak.

"I love Kevin!" Louis hissed at the boys as he went to sit in between Harry and Niall.

Liam and Zayn sat across from them. Liam stuck his tongue out looking like a little child who can't get it his way. He rested his head on Zayn's shoulder, Zayn started playing with Liam's hair. They looked adorable.

"So Hazz, you excited to meet this new lad?" Louis asked Harry.

"Yeah Lou, I hope everyone gets along though. He is from America and his culture is different than ours. Not to mention different words. It might take awhile to get used to it," He responded nonchalantly.

"Yeah and we are all very close and we cuddle with each other. He might think that's a bit odd, don't you think?" Niall chipped in.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't do that in front of him, but I have Eleanor and Liam has Danielle. Plus your talking to that one Irish girl you recently met and well Harry and Zayn have a few girls in line. So he wont get the wrong idea of us being gay when non of us are to begin with."

"Yeah Lou, we'll just need to watch the things we do in front of him. Only until he gets use to us and well… the things we're use to doing with each other," Harry said, sounding a little too happy about the last part.

"I'm hungry!" Niall said as his stomach growled loudly.

"Don't worry little leprechaun, we'll get you some food," Zayn smiled at Niall as he assured him this.

"I'll just run real quickly to get a snack, no worries," Niall stood up and started to walk away.

"Don't take to long he should be here soon," Liam told Niall as he went out of sight.

-Niall's POV-

It didn't take to long to get to a food store at the speed I was going. I just grabbed a bag of chips and small water. As I headed for the counter I realized I should be heading back before the new member shows up. I quickly paid for my snacks and was headed out of the small store. I was shoving chips down my throat, not paying attention to where I was going until I suddenly bumped into someone, dropping my chips and stumbling a little until I regained my balance. On the other hand the person I bumped into tripped on his luggage and fell.

"Sorry mate," I said feeling really bad about the incident since it was my fault to begin with.

"Oh… Ah… Not your fault. I… Ah… I was… Ah distracted. You see I-I'm a little lost," said the stranger as he was trying to stand up.

"Here," I handed him my hand. He slowly took a hold of it. Feeling the warmth of his hand against mine, made it feel like if an electrical shock ran through me. Bringing me to life, who was this kid and why was I suddenly feeling well… odd. I set those thoughts aside as he finally stood from the ground. Not letting my hand go, our eyes caught one another's. I stared deep down into his caramel brown eyes. We looked at each other for what seemed like an hour. I realized we were still holding hands. I lightly let go of it, brushing his fingertips with mine as my hands went back to my side.

"I must be leaving, I have to meet some people and I'm already late as it is," he said, picking up his bag. He started waling off, he turned around and said "Uhm… Where's the meeting place, you know, where… like people wait for you and stuff?"

"The meeting ground? At least that's what I call it."

"Yeah, that place," he smiled.

"You head straight that way, then take a left and then a right. Its not that hard so you shouldn't have a problem getting there."

"Thanks," he said as he turned around and headed the direction I pointed at. Who was that kid? What happened about ten seconds ago? What was it that I had just felt not to long ago? I brushed this feelings a side once more. "Its not like I'll ever see him again," I whispered to my self. I picked up the bag of chips and headed to a garbage can. I dumped the bag of chips inside before I headed back to where the boys were.


	2. Chapter 2

-Stranger's POV-

Man was I lost, I just knew after I got out of the plane I was bound to get lost. It always happens to me, why me though? For all I know I'm probably cursed. I giggled at the thought. It felt like I was walking in circles but in reality I wasn't. I got lost in thought, trying to figure out how to get to the meeting place to meet the people that I should be leaving with. If only I could bump into a cute boy that will save me… at that thought I tipped backwards and tripped on my luggage. I landed on my butt at the same time a bag of chips landed in front of me.

"Sorry mate," a person in front of me spoke. The voice was captivating, sweet and tender.

As I looked up I lost all of my thoughts, mesmerized by the beautiful boy standing in front of me. "Oh… Ah… Not your fault," I began to stutter. I'm making myself look stupid in front of him but who wouldn't? This boy is down right gorgeous. Anyone would lose it if he crossed his or her path. "I… Ah… I was… Ah distracted," I said, stuttering on every word once again. "You see I-I'm a little lost," I finally finished. Making an excuse, which really wasn't one since it was the truth. I tried standing up but it was difficult, do to my bag I accidently tripped over.

"Here," he extended his hand, waiting for me to take it with my own. I slowly started reaching it with my own. Taking a hold of it, I felt butterflies build in my stomach. Sending a wonderful yet unexpected feeling through out my body. I was finally on my feet. I lifted my head and got lost as we made eye contact. His vibrant blue eyes put me in a trance. I slowly felt like I was melting by his touch and the eye contact. I've never been put in this kind of situation before. The trance was broken as I felt his hand leaving mine. His fingertips slowly brushing mine sent a chill down my spine. _Don't let go_, I wanted to say, but I didn't, it would be creepy and above all THE WRONG THING TO DO. He's not gay and I just met him, not even, we some how crossed paths. That's all there is to it, nothing else.

"I must be leaving, I have to meet some people and I'm already late as it is," I said quickly, picking my bag up while doing so. I wanted to run away. I bet I looked like a complete idiot in front of him and running was always a problem solver for me.

I started walking off but I quickly hit me that I had no clue where I was going. I turned around to face him and said "Uhm… Where's the meeting place, you know, where… like people wait for you and stuff?" I felt stupid not knowing what "that" place was actually called but I felt even more stupid saying it to him.

"The meeting ground? At least that's what I call it," he responded. I notice he didn't know what I t was called as well, which made me feel a lot better. I felt as if a big boulder was lifted from my back. At least now I didn't feel so stupid.

"Yeah, that place," I felt a smile slowly form on my face. I honestly couldn't help it, he was driving me insane. Everything he says goes right through me leaving a wonderful feeling behind. He told me how to get there, repeating the directions in my head, I told him thanks and walked at the direction he had pointed at.

I was sure I was out of sight by now. I should have asked him for his name, god I felt stupid… again. I sighed "Its not like I'll see him again," I whispered to myself. Although he seemed familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it for some reason. I made the final turn and saw a guy holding a sign with my name written on it, I headed his way.

"I will take you to your new band members," was all he said. I quickly followed behind him. Excited for the moment but also scared. I've only seen a picture of them but I didn't remember how they looked exactly. I was never really good with remembering stuff.

I saw four guys quickly stand up from their seats. Fixing them selves up and standing in a line. I was a few steps away, getting more nervous every inch I got closer to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-Harry's POV-

"Guys I think that's him," all the boys quickly turned around to where I was pointing. "That's defiantly him, he's with our driver. There's no way that wouldn't be him," Zayn added.

We all rushed up, fixing our selves for a good first impression. We all got in a line as he got closer. It didn't take long before he was standing in front of us. I decided to be the first to talk to him.

"Hey, my name is Harry," I smiled at him. I checked him out quickly, not wanting to be obvious about it. He had black hair, styled like Zayn's except his wasn't up. It fell down his forehead, seeing he had layers and styled his bangs to the right. He had brown eyes and perfect lips, if I do say so myself. He was wearing a black shirt with a gray cardigan over it. Gray trousers and black and gray shoes. He seemed pretty fit and from the look at it he had a nice ass.

I gave Zayn a quick seductive smile and turned to face the new member once more. I knew Zayn figured what I meant by the smile. This guy is our kind of guy; you see we both have the same "type" of guy. So we sometimes tend to share guys, sometimes even at the same time. We've been keeping our preferences from the rest of the boys a secret. Saying we have multiple girls in line, when in reality it's multiple guys. From the look Zayn had on his face, I knew we were going to have our new band member in our beds real soon.

-Skylar's POV-

"Hi, my name's Skylar," I responded to Harry. Taking all his features in at once. His curly, puffy hair, which looked perfect on him. Bright seductive green eyes and lips that make you want to melt in a second. He looked able-bodied and the way he dressed was admirable. The perfect definition of adorable and I swore I saw him checking me out but maybe that was just my imagination like always.

-Zayn's POV-

"I'm Zayn," giving him a friendly smile. From the look Harry gave me I knew we were thinking the exact same thing. How this guy was definitely our type of guy and soon would be ours without a doubt.

-Skylar's POV-

I gave Zayn a quick smile but the smile he gave me was so sexy and seductive. How was it that so far both these guys are to die for? His hair was flawlessly styled up and his mocha color skin with piercing chocolate brown eyes was a super sexy combination. The way his lip tilted upwards with his smile showed how full and intriguing his lips are. The fitted shirt he had on made it visible to see he has a strong, fit body. Slanting his body a little to the left made me want to touch him all over. He had a bad boy style to him, which some how turned me on. So far Harry was adorable and a little sexy. Zayn was beyond sexy, what's next a funny one?

-Louis' POV-

"Hey I'm Louis," I decided to be nest to introduce myself. Our new band member seemed nice but shy but somehow outgoing. It was hard to figure it out. "Oh and this right here is Kevin," I pointed at the pigeon I had on my left hand. I heard him chuckle as I kissed Kevin on the beak lightly. "Oh come on! Not you too!" I yelled out. He just laughed even more. I glared at him, "You know its not nice to make fun of the eldest," I said, feeling empowered by being the oldest.

-Skylar's POV-

"Sorry," I apologized to Louis as I looked at the ground, biting my bottom lip lightly. Funny and serious, just what I needed. Way to make things harder for me, I thought. I looked back to see him smile brightly at me. I couldn't help it but to smile back. His messy hair looked so cute. Bright green orbs looking at me, I sighed. I checked him out from top to bottom. He was wearing a white and blue-stripped shirt with red suspenders. Tan jeans with matching shoes. Like always every time I think about something it tends to come true. Well most of the time.

-Liam's POV-

Since I was "technically" last I guess it was my turn to say hi. "I'm Liam," I said in a serious but not serious tone. I'm not much like the others. I'm actually quite serious but I do have my fun side at times but right now all I wanted to do is figure Skylar out. Also that look Harry and Zayn gave to each other. I made a mental note to watch them carefully. I figured that look was not a good sign. Where is Niall, I thought, shouldn't he be here by now? I refocused my attention on Skylar. I saw him curiously looking at me. Did I give him the wrong impression? With that thought I decided to give him a friendly smile. He returned the smile, his cheeks lightly flushing red.

-Skylar's POV-

The first look I got from Liam was serious face, so I automatically thought he didn't like me. I gave him a curious look, trying to figure out if he really didn't like me as much as the others did. At least I thought they did. He gave me a sweet sincere smile. I smiled back at him, I felt my cheeks heat up letting me know I was beginning to blush. Okay, so now I don't think he hates me as much, maybe he doesn't hate me at all but I guess that will be soon revealed.

I noticed he had brown eyes and his hair was a little shorter than Harry's but also being curly. He was hot, like H-O-T hot. He somehow looked older then the rest of them and a little mysteries, which only intrigued me more. I noticed they were all around the same height and all have British accents. This just made them ten times hotter. It can't get any better then this or should I say worse. Since I have to live with four hot guys, how am I going to survive? Wasn't there a fifth member though?

"Sorry I'm late lads," the familiar Irish accent spoke from behind. Where have I heard that voice before? I thought real hard about it and then I realized he sounded a lot like the guy I had bumped into earlier. Wait… Oh Shit… It can't be. I slowly turned around, my eyes made eye contact with those all to familiar blue eyes.

FUCK… MY… LIFE…


	4. Chapter 4

Niall just stood there, shocked that the new band member was the guy who had his feelings go crazy a while ago. He didn't know what it had meant but at the moment it was of no importance. All he could do was look into those caramel eyes as they looked back into his bright blue ones.

As Skylar looked deep down into those wonderful blue eyes, life went numb; frozen in time. The tension between them wasn't bad but could definitely be felt. With just his luck things did get worse. Having the last and final member be the one he first met by pure coincidence.

The rest of the boys were oblivious to what was going on. Harry and Zayn lost in thought about ways to get into Skylar's pants. Louis talking to Kevin who would obviously never respond and Liam just stood there, doing nothing.

The tension grew, neither Skylar not Niall could look away. No matter how hard they tried they just couldn't. Skylar tried to talk but all that came out were low whispers that sounded nothing like words. He began to panic, his cheeks turning crimson red, biting down on his bottom lip were the two actions he did when he was nervous, scared, shy and above all in LOVE.

Liam made his way over to Niall. Putting his hand on Niall's shoulder, slowly working there way down his side to rest firmly on his waist. Skylar's body rushed with an adrenaline of jealousy. "This is Niall the last member of One Direction," Liam spoke up. "Come on Niall say hi."

"Ah… H-Hi," Niall spoke in a low voice, he was still in shock and from the look of it, it wasn't going to go away very easily.

"Hey…" Skylar replied also in a low voice. Skylar figured he should try to make things less awkward, he just didn't know how. Skylar finally took the time to take a good look at Niall. Blonde, shaggy hair, poking out in random areas. His skin looked as soft as a feather. Bright pink lips firmly built. A well fir body that Liam clearly had his hands on. All Skylar wanted to do was punch the fuck out of Liam, even if he was a nice guy he shouldn't be having his hands on his Niall. Skylar realized he had thought of Niall as his own. He couldn't do that; he needed to forbid himself from ever saying that again. He had just met him and it was way to soon to fall for a guy who clearly isn't interested.

Liam figured Skylar had a thing for Niall. He decided to test his theory by laying his hands on the poor defenseless Niall. He proved his theory right when he notices Skylar getting edgy. Skylar figured if he spoke up Liam would let go of Niall. "So it seems we've all met, should we get going?" Skylar said as he tugs a little on his bag. Liam kept his tight grip on Niall even after Skylar suggested to leave. All Liam wanted to do is figure him out, that's it. He didn't want to hurt him so he decided it was time to end it.

"Lets go lads we have a two hour drive ahead of us," Liam motioned for them to follow.

Niall followed quickly behind Liam. Since Niall was closest to him it as just reasonable but Skylar didn't know that, so all he thought was that Niall didn't want to be near him. Zayn and Harry both put their arms around Skylar's neck, brining him to an unexpected embrace. "You can sit with us," they both said in unison. Skylar didn't mind, all he wanted was someone to hold him because at the moment he was hurt.

Harry, Zayn and Skylar went on one c at while the rest went on another. Skylar sat between both boys, feeling their warmth against his own. He slowly started drifting to sleep, his head laying on Zayn's shoulder, eyelids got heavy and then he was out. The flight had worn Skylar out so rest is what he needed. Zayn slowly stroke Skylar's hair while Harry laid his hand on his knee. "He looks really cute sleeping," Harry said with a cute smile on his face. "Yeah, he does," Zayn added with a faint smile on his face as he slowly kept stroking Skylar's hair.

Niall laid his head on Liam's shoulder. He went in deep thought. He needed to talk to Skylar and make things right. He was also scared Liam had noticed what had happened at the airport but of course Liam had noticed. Niall could never hide anything from Liam but he didn't know what he was hiding this time. He had no idea what was going threw his head. He was confused but he didn't know why. He figured once he talks with Skylar he would see Flavia, maybe she'll make things better for him. The image of the cute Irish girl came to his head as he fell asleep on Liam's shoulder.

Harry and Zayn nudge Skylar a little to wake him up. He opened his eyes and reality came back. He was still very tired so he didn't know half the things that were happening. Harry and Zayn got of the car and motioned for Skylar to do the same. He stumbled a little but then regained his balance when Harry put his arm around him. Skylar didn't mind, he only saw this as a friendly action.

Harry took Skylar to his new bedroom in the house. They had to get a new place with enough room for all of them. Sic bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room and a hot tub. As they reached Skylar's room Harry helped him lay down and soon he was out cold once more. Harry and Zayn had done some research on Skylar on the way to the house. They found out Skylar had turned eighteen last December and that he was an AP Art student. Skylar was also a very popular guy back at his school. Those were the only things that really stuck out to Harry and Zayn.

Harry stood there, watching the younger male sleeping. He looked fragile, just laying there. Harry wanted to cuddle with him all night long but knew it was to soon to pull such a straightforward move. Harry couldn't contain himself, after all who wouldn't around Skylar. He leaned in towards Skylar. He felt Skylar's breath over his lips. Feeling the warm sensation made his whole body tingle inside. Skylar's pink full lips were about an inch away from Harry's. Temping him to go all the way. Harry leaned just enough to feel Skylar's lips lightly touch his own. Right when Harry was about to fully kiss Skylar he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He quickly stood up to see Zayn in front of the doorway.

"Come on Harry, the rest of the lads just arrived. You'll have time for him later," Zayn said loud enough for Harry to hear but low enough to not wake Skylar up.

"You're right, come on let's go," harry waked towards the door to meet Zayn. He turned the light off and gently closed the door. Harry felt Zayn's strong arms go around his waist to pull him in. Zayn then turned Harry around to face him. "We'll have some fun later, don't worry," Zayn winked at Harry before he leaned in to kiss him passionately. Intertwining their tongues together as Harry slowly bent backwards-pulling Zayn closer to his body. Zayn's hands had a tight grip on Harry's waist while Harry had one hand on Zayn's cheek and the other on his chest. Harry let out a low moan he was trying to suppress as Zayn sucked lightly on his bottom lip before parting ways.

"Now come on lets go see what the rest of the lads are up to," Zayn said before giving Harry a quick kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

-Niall's POV-

"Harry, Zayn, where's Skylar?" I asked as I entered the flat.

"He's sleeping," Harry responded.

"He was pretty worn out," Zayn added.

"Oh… okay. I guess I'll speak to him later then."

I walked towards my room to rest for a little while before Flavia comes over. I had sent her a text message earlier and we decided to go out to Nando's and then come back to watch a film. We had all picked out our bedrooms ahead of time. It's a one story flat. The kitchen and living room are the first things you see as you enter the flat; there was also a counter that separated the living room from the kitchen that we use to eat. The left side of the flat held four rooms. The first room was Zayn's, then Liam's, then Skylar's, and finally my own. In the right side of the flat were Louis and Harry's rooms. The hot tub was also on their side of their flat in its own room for privacy. Each side had its own bathroom and shower as well. The laundry room was on Louis and Harry's side of the flat as well.

I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. The first and only thing that came to my head is Skylar. Now that I was alone, I actually had time to think. I thought about him for what seemed like hours, how his touch drove me crazy and just knowing I'll be spending every day with him somehow made me happy. His smile was adorable and his eyes were amazing. Just Skylar in general is someone I'd want to be with but I can't, I'M NOT GAY… or am I, for him? NO! I can't, I like girls and ONLY girls. I have Flavia, I'll just spend more time with her and forget about Skylar.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and checked it. It was a message from Flavia.

"I'm outside, you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," I replied.

I stood up and made myself look present able. I walked out of my room and headed for the door.

"I'm going out with Flavia lads, I'll see you later," I didn't wait for a response. I just simply walked out and saw Flavia waiting there.

"Hey," I said as I gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself," she replied giving me a more passionate kiss that I didn't fully deny. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, lets go," I answered as I took her hand with my own. The thought of me holding Skylar's hand came into mind but I shoved it aside. I can't think like that, not now, NOT EVER. I set my mind on Flavia and on my afternoon with her.

-Skylar's POV-

"What time is it?" I said in a low voice. No one responded, I slowly shifted myself to a sitting position on the bed I was on. I figured Harry or Zayn took me to what I believe is my room. I took my cell phone out of my pocket. "10:37 pm," did I really just waste my whole afternoon sleeping? What a waste. I was getting a little thirsty so I decided to get a bottle of water. I went out my bedroom door and down the hallway. The kitchen was right at the end of the hallway. I went towards the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I heard some noise, so I went around the kitchen counter and noticed that the TV was on. I went to turn it off but I noticed two people laying down together on the sofa. It took me a while to figure out who they were do to the low light in the room. I was shocked when I finally noticed it was Niall with some girl.

I was instantly jealous, why couldn't that be me in his arms? I slowly retraced my steps. I couldn't stand seeing them in that position. All close together, holding hands, sleeping in one another's embrace.

I started walking quickly to my room, I came to a quick halt when I heard a low moan come from the first room. I thought it was just my head playing games with me but then I heard it again, this time more clearly. I couldn't control myself and let my curiosity get the best of me. I reached for the handle and slowly turned it. When I got it fully turned I gently pushed the door. I had a goof enough view to see Harry sitting on his bed, his arms extended backwards using them as support. His head was tilted backwards giving me a good view of his exposed chest. My eyesight focused on Harry's left hand as it swiftly made its way to rest on some ones head as it moved up and down on Harry's lower area. Am I really watching Harry get a blowjob? I felt like an intruder, I was just about to step backwards when Harry spoke.

"Zayn you're so good at this," Harry's voice was full of lust. He let out a low moan as he bit down on his bottom lip. WAIT! ZAYN! WHAT THE FUK… ZAYN? Now this was something I would of never expected.

-Third Person-

"I'm about to c-come," harry whispered letting out a louder unexpected moan as Zayn took his full length in his mouth.

"Ahh…" Harry said as he came into Zayn's mouth. Zayn swallowed the sweet fluid that came out of Harry's man hood.

Skylar couldn't believe everything that was happening in front of his bare eyes. As Zayn stood from the ground, he gave Harry a long passionate kiss. Harry stood from Zayn's bed, letting his hands trail off to Zayn's neck to hold him close. Skylar then noticed they were both fully naked. Skylar let a low gasp escape his mouth as he took in the beautiful sight of the two naked males in front of him. There bodies were well built. Strong arms with noticeable abs, hairless chest and nice butts. Not to mention the length of both their members. The sight mesmerized Skylar that he didn't notice he let out a low moan escape his mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Zayn asked Harry as broke their kiss.

"No, why?" Harry replied.

"I'm pretty sure I head something."

Skylar's expression went blank before he began to panic. He stood faster than he thought he would and ran to his room. Zayn swiftly moved towards his door and peeked outside of it in time to see Skylar run inside his room, closing the door gently once he was fully inside.

"He saw us Harry," Zayn said with a mischievous, seductive smirk on his face.

"Perfect," Harry replied, returning the gesture.

"Now we wait for the right time," Zayn said as he closed the door to his room and walked hungrily towards the younger band mate.

"I can't wait," Harry whispered into Zayn's ear seductively before kissing him once more.

-Skylar's POV-

Holy shit, I hope they didn't see me. What if they did? I'm totally fucked if they did. This has to be the craziest day of my life. First is Niall and that girl and then I catch Harry and Zayn getting in on with each other. I'm in deep shit now. I couldn't control my breath after that adrenaline rush. I went to lay on my bed and hopefully fall asleep. I hope by tomorrow all of this has been forgotten and hopefully this was just my imagination. Hopefully…


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar wake up early, he couldn't sleep since he pretty much spent his whole afternoon sleeping. It was around eight in the morning. He decided to shower before the rest of the boys woke up. He looked through his bag to find some clothes to wear. He had only brought a couple of shirts and cardigans and some jeans. He had money for more clothes and the money that he was going to make in One Direction would also help him out.

He pulled out a white V-neck and a stripped black and white cardigan. Skylar had a thing for cardigans. He thought they made him look cute and smart. For some reason it also made him look shy and adorable as he usually had the sleeves cover his hands to hide them. He did this casually, not on purpose, just his own style. He took out some boxer briefs and black jeans. He rummaged through his stuff to find his towel.

Skylar was shy about his body, its not like he was fat or something. On the contrary, he was just begging to get abs. You could see them faintly and his light olive colored skin made them noticeable.

The v-line stuck out as well and his chest was clear of nay damage and hair. He had what you would call a "soon to be" perfect body. Skylar never liked body or facial hair so he kept himself as clean as possible when it came to that.

Skylar poked out his head out his door to see if the coast was clear. No one in sight. He looked around to find the bathroom. He saw a door at the end of the hallway that looked like a bathroom. Luckily it was, he went inside and got ready for his shower.

::

Niall woke up and noticed Flavia was still in his arms. He didn't know when they fell asleep but he didn't mind. Flavia woke up as soon as she felt Niall move.

"Good morning," Flavia said in a sleepy voice before she gave Niall a quick kiss.

"Morning, you hungry?" Niall asked

"A little," she answered.

"Okay I'll wake the boys up and get breakfast started."

"Sounds like a plan."

They both stood from their places and stretched to get their muscles going. Niall walked towards Harry and Louis' rooms.

"BREAKLFAST TIME!" he screamed as he band at their doors. he quickly ran towards the other side of the house and did the same as he hit Zayn's door and then Liam's but came to a sudden stop when he reached Skylar's room. He gently knocked at the door.

"Come in," he heard Skylar's voice say from the other side. Niall opened the door to see Skylar fixing his boxer briefs. Getting a good look at his ass. Niall made a low coughing noise to get Skylar's attention. Skylar turned around and was surprised to see Niall there. Skylar panicked a little but managed to control himself. The sight he was allowed to see for a short amount of time had mesmerized Niall. Niall wouldn't admit it to himself but what he saw was something he wouldn't mind seeing it again.

"Uhm… we're going to have breakfast. Want to join us?" Niall asked with a friendly smile plastered on his adorable face.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there," Skylar responded, a smile forming as he saw Niall smile at him.

"Oh… Ah… Skylar, do you mind if we spend the day together?" Niall felt nervous asking him but its not like he didn't mind being all day… alone.. with Skylar. The thought actually made him happy but he refused to think like that nay longer. He shoved those thoughts deep down. Skylar loved how his name sounded coming out of Niall's mouth with that crisp Irish accent. It just made Skylar melt from the sound vibrations echoing in the room.

'Uhm.. sounds like a plan," the words reminded Niall of Flavia but he focused more on Skylar letting Flavia's image drift away. "So after breakfast then?"

"Yeah, after breakfast. I was thinking we could go to the amusement park and then out for Nando's and get to know each other," Niall had though of this on the spot. He noticed it sounded a lot like a date, something him and Flavia hadn't done yet.

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait," Skylar was happy Niall had asked him to spend the day together. He began to blush, getting excited for what the day held in store for them.

::

Skylar walked into the kitchen. All the boys sat by a counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. They all had pancakes and eggs with bacon on the side. "Yum, bacon." Skylar thought. He was about to take the seat next to Niall. When a girl suddenly yelled.

"My seat!" a brunette came into his view. Her walk was flawless, hair flowing with the beat of her steps. Wearing a tank top with a small leather jacket over it. Skin tight jeans that showed her perfect figure. Her hips swinging back and forth as Skylar moved to let her take the seat he desperately wanted.

"You can sit right here," Zayn spoke as he patted the seat that was between him and Harry. The scene from last night flashed through Skylar's mind but he quickly hoped it was a dream and not reality. Skylar made his way to his seat. Nervous for anything that could happen.

Harry and Zayn both were generous enough to have a plate set up and ready to go for Skylar. As Skylar began to eat he felt either Zayn's hand or Harry's occasionally brush against his own bare skin. This only made him more nervous. "Had they figured it was me," Skylar thought. Both Harry and Zayn didn't want to make any harsh or sudden movements. They decided to play it of cool and tease Skylar before they made their final moves.

Liam hadn't quite pinpointed what was going on between Harry and Zayn yet. Although he had figured out that Skylar played for the guy's team and not the girl's team. It wasn't hard to figure it out, all it took was seeing his reactions every time it involved Niall. The jealousy that hit him, the hurt that flashed through his eyes and not to mention how he blushed and bit his bottom lip when he got nervous. Liam noticed all of these actions from the very first second and it was obvious he had fallen to deep and to fast for Niall.

Liam also knew that Niall started feeling different since Skylar arrived, had he too fallen for Skylar and if so why hasn't he acted upon it? Does he really need to have Flavia as a cover up or does he like her more then he likes Skylar? All these questions ran through Liam's mind. He had decided he was going to play both sides and figure everything out to help both Niall and Skylar out.

Louis enjoyed his breakfast. He decided it was best to introduce Flavia and Skylar.

"Skylar this is Flavia, Niall's girlfriend," Louis said while pointing at her from his seat.

"She's not my girlfriend," Niall repelled as soon as he heard the word "girlfriend" come out of Louis mouth.

"Yet," Flavia added with a perky smile.

Skylar felt that warm feeling of jealousy build up again. He'd been feeling way too much of that feeling since he got there. It almost felt as if it was becoming a part of him. Louis just laughed at Flavia's comeback. All Skylar wanted now was for her to go away, like now! Once she was gone then he would have Niall all to himself for the whole after noon and he wouldn't have to share him with no one.

Niall was little upset Louis had said that in front of everyone, especially Skylar. Niall just wanted to finish his breakfast so he could handout with Skylar. Zayn and Harry both felt like they were in sync since they both noticed the jealousy that struck Skylar when Flavia was introduced as Niall's girlfriend. Both Harry and Zayn knew this was only going to get better from this point on.


	7. Chapter 7

Skylar was happy Flavia had left right after breakfast was over. He couldn't stand her, how she touched Niall seductively and her flirtatious remarks towards Niall. Skylar didn't stay to se her say goodbye. He made an excuse to go to his room. He didn't want to see her kiss Niall, which would of sent him over the edge.

Niall decided to take a quick shower before he goes out with Skylar. He had decided to wear a mint green colored t-shirt. Tan trousers with a bright red-orange jumper over it. White Nikes that seemed brand new but really weren't. Niall though he looked nice for his after noon with Skylar.

"Skylar, you ready to go?" Niall asked as he poked his head out of his door.

"Yeah, let's go," Skylar, replied as he walked out of his room full of energy for his day with Niall.

They walked out the house and headed for the car that was going to take them to their destinations. The driver made his way to the amusement park. Skylar and Niall made small conversations. They first talked about the weather, how it was just perfect for the day. Not to cold but not to hot, just perfect. Niall asked Skylar about his flight and his life in America. Anything about Skylar would interest Niall.

The car came to a halt as they had arrived at their first destination. They got off and made way towards the entrance. They quickly paid and practically ran inside with excitement. In about three hours they had hit every ride, well all but one.. _The_ _Farris_ _Wheel_. How that ride tempted Skylar, how he wished Niall would hold him by the hand and take him on that romantic getaway. That's what Skylar thought of the Farris Wheel, as a _romantic getaway_. That he oh so desperately wanted.

Niall was tempted by the Farris Wheel but didn't act upon it. So far he felt this day couldn't get any better. Maybe the Farris Wheel would make it better but he brushed that thought aside. The way Skylar laughed made him laugh with him and couldn't help but be happy. The screams Skylar let out on the rides just made him want to hold him. Niall knew he had these feelings and he couldn't deny it. He just wasn't ready… not yet.

A group of screaming girls ran up to both boys, breaking their inner conversations with themselves. They came to a quick stop as a group of 17 girls surrounded them. Skylar wasn't use to this kind of attention. He didn't like crowds and it made him panic when people surrounded him.

As they screamed and pushed each other around, waving papers at them, Skylar went overboard. Panicking to the fullest, he grabbed onto Niall's hand. Getting a tight grip on it as they went into waffle position. Lacing their fingers together, neither seemed to mind.

Niall didn't have to ask to notice that Skylar wasn't a crowd lover. He began to blush as he took notice of their laced fingers. He slowly rubbed Skylar's thumb with his own to reassure him everything would be fine. He gave Skylar a confident smile before he slowly began to unlace their fingers. Niall automatically missed the feeling of Skylar's hand. Before he could take Skylar's hand once more he decided to distract himself by signing the girl's articles that were being shoved in front of him.

The girl's screamed as Niall signed their pictures and body parts.

"Oh My God! It's the new band member Skylar! Can I please be the first to have your autograph?" a girl with chocolate brown hair pleaded as she handed Skylar her notebook. Skylar gently took it out of her hands. And asked for her name. "Lily Ventura," she answered. Skylar immediately signed it towards her before he handed back the notebook. She looked like as if just his autograph had made her whole world.

He couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he could make some one so happy. Another girl asked for his autograph, he signed above her left breast. He asked for her name to finish it off. "Alice Caban," she said, she took a quick picture with Skylar before she made her way with Lily. The red head gave Skylar a friendly smile before tweeting the picture she had just taken.

"Come on Niall let me have one kiss! Pleassseee!" a girl with golden blonde hair practically begged Niall.

"Come on MaddiJay, he doesn't have time for this nonsense," a girl with light brown hair with two blonde streaks coming from both sides of the front of her hair interrupted, grabbing MaddiJay from her wrist and dragging her back.

"Its my only chance Emilee! Come on Niall just one kiss!" she begged as she sent him kissy faces. Skylar envied MaddiJay, at least she could express how she felt. All Skylar could do is keep his feelings bottled up.

"Don't you get it MaddiJay? Niall is clearly taken!" Emilee spoke, giving MaddiJay a _stop being a brat_ look.

"Oh yeah? By who?" MaddiJay retorted.

"By Skylar! Duh! Did you not see them hold hands? They are beyond a cute couple; they're more like the PERFECT couple. They will be known as Skyall. Now deal with it MaddiJay!" Emilee's words couldn't have been said any better. She sounded as if she was planning this the whole entire time.

"Well… ah… whatever!" MaddiJay said as she stormed off.

"Sorry about my friend, she's a little stuck up and gets mad when she cant get what she wants," Emilee said as she turned to face Skylar and Niall.

"You don't need to apologize, fans can get a little too crazy sometimes. I'm use to it but Skylar isn't," Niall responded, his tone sounding confident and nonchalant.

_Did he not hear what Emilee said about us? _Skylar thought.

"Well I should get going but why don't you give us a quick kiss?" Emilee asked both boys.

Skylar was feeling nervous, he wanted to kiss Niall but he didn't want it be obvious he wanted it. Niall couldn't deny his desires any longer, he just couldn't. He liked Skylar and no matter how much he denied it, he just couldn't help it.

Niall turned around to face Skylar. "For the fans?" he asked, making it his excuse to connect their lips.

All Skylar could hear were the girls chanting in unison "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

It was obvious they didn't hear Niall ask Skylar the questions about their kiss being for the fans. Skylar didn't want their first kiss to happen because a fan had asked to for it. No matter how much Skylar wanted it, he just couldn't do it.

"NO," Skylar's words sounded cold and harsh, he didn't mean to sound like that at all but he thought he was doing the right thing_. Its not like Niall would of wanted to kiss him_, he thought. Skylar also thought he was doing Niall a favor by saying no, even though it hurt Skylar saying that word to him.

Niall was crushed, this was his chance and Skylar denied him. It was obvious to Niall that Skylar didn't want anything to do with him in that _way_. Niall wasn't going to risk it anymore; he was going to stick with Flavia and only her.

"Not today ladies," Niall spoke to the group of girls his voice sounded completely normal, not trying to show the hurt that was deep inside him. All the girls looked disappointed as they walked away. Soon they were left alone once more.

"We should go," Niall said in a low whisper. As they walked off Skylar couldn't help but to turn around and look at the Farris Wheel, feeling one single teardrop stream down his face. _I should of said yes_, where his last thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been so busy with my AP art exam and the school talent show. Just to let you guys know I won second place! Woohoo! In this chapter I tried to give you a good feel of Skylar so I hope you like him! And well start reading!

* * *

The car ride was awkward and silent. Neither of them spoke in the car. They just kept to themselves and their inner thoughts. They arrived at Nando's after what seemed like an hour drive. As they walked in they kept a distance between one another the whole entire time. They ordered their food and sat on a both for two. All they did was pick at their food, every second making it more awkward.

::

"I'm sorry," they both replied in unison after minutes of silence. They chuckled a little as they looked at one another.

"For what?" they both replied at the same time, causing then some more laughter.

"You go first," they responded yet again at the same time. They laughed all their awkwardness away, feeling better an less awkward as they looked into one another's eyes.

"I'm sorry to the fans and for the question I has asked you earlier. I shouldn't of let the fans get to me. It's my entire fault and as your mate I shouldn't do that to you. I'm really sorry about it and I just want to know if we can forget it ever happened?" Niall's words came out more calm then what he had expected. He thought he would sound somewhat desperate but was relived he didn't.

"Its fine, don't worry. Its not like you can control what the fans do or say. I'll just have to get use to it and I'm sorry for holding you hand. I'm the one who caused all of this, I shouldn't of let myself panic to that extent. So it's my fault and not yours. I feel like a stupid little girl... which is weird," Skylar replied letting everything he felt come out. It was better to talk things out and forget about it, even if he didn't want to. He still wished he would have said yes instead of no.

"So then its settled, everything has been forgotten and now we stuff our faces because man am I starving," Niall said, his Irish accent getting thicker as he starred at his food.

"Deal, let's eat!" Skylar replied, he began to smile, feeling relived everything was back to normal.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Niall asked with a mouth full of food.

"I masturbate," Skylar replied in a serious tone and expression.

Niall's expression went blank before he began to choke on his food.

"I'm just fucking with you," Skylar said, his tone sounding playful as he started to laugh. A grin began to form on his face as his laughter died off.

"I thought you were being serious! I think my heart skipped a beat, that was totally straight forward," Niall said as he rubbed his throat, relieving himself from the food that got stuck there a few seconds ago.

"Sorry! I didn't mean for you heart to skip a beat. I just like to be random, people think its weird at first but when they get use to it they can't get enough. I think of it as self entertainment, so I'm usually never bored and I'm also very loud but I'm not usually loud at first because I'm shy but now I'm not shy because we're spending time together so your suppose to know the real me so this is the real me and-," Skylar took a deep breath, he didn't realize he went on a talking rampage. "Sorry... I didn't mean to get caught up on my talking," Skylar apologized, feeling really embarrassed he wouldn't stop talking.

"Hey, it's not a problem. I like when people aren't afraid to be themselves. It shows they aren't afraid to show who they really are. If it makes you feel any better I like your personality so far," Niall smiled before he took another mouthful of food.

Skylar felt relieved Niall liked the way he was. He was going to open up to Niall, except for the part about liking him.

"So to answer your question, I uh... I like to draw and listen to music and be random as hell. Play video games were I get to shot bitches in the face and by bitches I mean zombies! I also LOVE to EAT!" Skylar said with a big smile on his face the whole entire time. His hands playing with his cardigan sleeves as he looked into those icy blue eyes that mesmerized him.

"I LOVE TO EAT!" Niall practically shouted out. The plastered smile on his face grew wider by the minute. "But I don't draw or kill zombies but I am random sometimes and I like to listen to music as well."

"Maybe you could try killing some zombies with me someday, I'm sure you'll have loads of fun," Skylar said, an unsure smile on his face. Hoping Niall will say yes to his offer.

"You know what?" Niall paused for a quick second, which only made Skylar worry about his answer. "I'll take that offer," relief washed over Skylar as Niall said yes.

Skylar thought everything was going better then planned. Their conversation flew by smoothly and their bond just grew stronger by the second. They finished eating their food and now they were heading back to their flat. They got on the car and talked about he most random things they could possible think of. They shared smiles and laughs the whole time. They both felt so happy with each other at this instant they thought nothing could go wrong.

-Skylar's POV-

This has got to be the best day I've ever had in my eighteen years of living. Every moment with Niall was like a little flame that ignited millions of fireworks inside my body, sending different types of sensations thought out it. We arrived at the apartment and as we got off I thought this day couldn't be better and that nothing could ruin it.

Niall opened the door and I saw Louis quickly run toward us. He moved around Niall and made his way towards me. He put his hand around me before words began to glow out of his mouth.

"Someone has been waiting patiently for Mr. Niall Horan. Want to take a guess Skylar?"

"Uhmm I dunno," the smirk that Louis had on his face gave me the chills. What was he up to?

"Come on out Flavia!"

My heart dropped when I saw the beautiful brunette come out of the direction of my room. She looked like she was twitching every time she took a step forward. So my day did get worse and I have two things to say about it.

Number one- why does Louis try making me feel like shit? It's obvious my feelings for Niall are noticeable yet he uses every excuse he can possibly think of to make me feel like complete and utter shit.

Number two- . FUCK. IS. THIS. BITCH. HERE? I CAN'T STAND HER!

I saw her make her way towards Niall before she put her arms around him and kissing him softly on the lips. I wanted to throw myself across the room and tackle the bitch but I couldn't. Mainly because Louis had such a strong grip on me and he wouldn't let go. What was his deal, it's like he wants me to see all of this.

* * *

oh it aint over yet! here is another chapter! ohhhh! review :)


	9. Chapter 9

-Niall's POV-

I saw Flavia make her way towards me. Her all to familiar walk replayed in my mind. I saw from the corner of my eyes Louis with his hand around Skylar. I thought I saw a hint of sadness mixed with anger in Skylar's eyes but that image was quickly blurted as I felt Flavia's soft lips connect with me. I didn't deny the kiss, I mean it's what I should want right? To help me forget about Skylar and move on, it's not like he wants anything to do with me in a sentimental way like Flavia does.

I thought about Flavia and I thought asking her to be my girlfriend would be a good idea. It could help me move on and well... stay straight. It's not like I want to be known as the faggot of One Direction. When I felt her lips separate from my own I opened my eyes to see the rest of the lads come into the living room one by one. First was Liam then Zayn and then Harry.

"Do you want to be my official girlfriend?" I asked Flavia as I looked into her eyes. The room went silent and I felt all eyes on me and Flavia. The tension that grew was unbearable but was quickly broken when Flavia answered my question.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she said before she leaned in and gave me a more passionate kiss then the first one. I didn't know what the rest of the boys where thinking but I was hoping everything would be okay.

-Liam's POV-

How could Niall do this, especially in front of Skylar? Was he to blind to see the love Skylar felt for him. I couldn't believe this, I just wanted to knock some sense into Niall's oblivious brain. I couldn't believe we all walked out just in time to hear him ask Flavia out. To be honest she wasn't all that great and I'm sure Skylar would make him a lot happier then her. Niall doesn't even look happy right now.

"Hey, congrats mate," I patted Niall on the shoulder before I made my way towards my room. I put on a fake smile for Niall but to be honest I didn't like where this was heading one bit.

-Zayn's POV-

Well now that! Was unexpected. If anything I would of thought he would never make it official with Flavia. He always seemed uninterested in her. I looked at Skylar real quick and the look I saw in his face was definitely sadness mixed with anger. I felt horrible not being able to do anything at the time, maybe later would be the perfect time. I gave Harry a quick glance so he would follow me out.

"Congrats Irish boy," I smiled at him all though I didn't know how convincing I was when I did it.

-Harry's POV-

I couldn't believe the situation we were just put it. I stood there next to Zayn. I saw Skylar and I just wanted to go over to him and hold him. Even though he was clearly not into me but into Niall but still, I think I could make him feel better then how Niall was making him feel right now. I should probably talk to him later, maybe then I could do something to make him feel better. I saw Zayn give me a quick glance and I followed as he moved towards Niall.

"Congrats Irish boy," Zayn said.

"Yeah congrats," I added right after Zayn. A fake smile plastered on my face. How could Niall be like that towards Skylar, Skylar deserved better then this.

-Skylar's POV-

All the boys had left their separate ways except for Louis and me. He didn't let go of me and I couldn't stand the sight of Niall and that Hag. That's what I'm going to call her from now on. I just wanted to get some kind of weird device that would obliterate her from this planet. Turn her into ashes that would just fly away with the wind and never return.

I grabbed Louis' hand and took it off my shoulder. I then made my way towards my room. I didn't know what was going to happen after this moment was over but anything was better then standing there and seeing that hag all over the guy I liked. I looked at Niall for a quick second.

"I wish the best for the both of you," I said quickly before I headed in the direction of my room once more. I didn't even wait for a response or a smart remark from the hag. I just needed to get away from them as fast as possible.

I touched the cold knob, turned it slowly and then opened the brown, wooden door. I stepped inside my room and felt the cool breeze of it engulf me. I closed my door gently before I rested my back on it slowly. My eyes began to water and my knees got weak and they couldn't hold my body any more. I slowly dropped down onto the floor, my back still against my door. I cried, I cried harder and longer then any other time I had cried. Never had I felt such pain and agony in my aching heart. I lost him... and it was all my fault I should have done something but now I couldn't do anything about it. It was done and over with. I let the tears stream down both my cheeks and felt the pain and sadness leave my body and heart with every single teardrop... I was broken.

* * *

please review and let me know what you though!


	10. Chapter 10

-Skylar's POV-

I sat on the floor by my bedroom door for what seemed like hours. The cold wooden floor kept me wide awake. Time flew by slow and every second killed me. Every waking moment I laid there I felt my heart crumble and disintegrate into a million pieces. I should be dead, yet I still felt all the pain inside me reminding me it was all really happening.

I brushed the remaining of my tears away and decided to unpack everything I had brought to keep myself busy and forget about the situation that just happened. I went towards my bag that was laying next to my bed. I picked it up and set it on my bed and opened it. I took several pairs of clothing out and neatly hung them in the small rectangular closet that was on the left corner of the room.

Their was a mirror hanging from one of the sliding closet doors, I took a quick glance at my reflection; my eyes had a tint of red mixed with pink in them from the tears I had let out. You could tell I had cried for a long time but my eyes should be back to normal in a matter of minutes. My hair looked a bit messy but everything else seemed okay and normal.

I headed back to my bag and took out a couple of black sketchbooks I had brought from home. I set them on the silver nightstand that was located to the right of my bed. I took a pencil pouch that had all my drawing supplies in it and set it on top of my sketchbooks. I grabbed all my art supplies and set them inside the first drawer.

I took about 8 pairs of boxer briefs and set them in the second drawer, I needed to buy more clothes because what I had was not going to last. I put my iPhone and iPod on the top of the nightstand. I took out my charger and plugged it next to the nightstand and plugged my iPhone in. I then shoved the bag in the closet and slid the doors close. I looked around and I liked the room I had received. I then noticed a flat screen TV hanging from the wall next to the door. I looked around for the remote and I found it on the ground by the nightstand. I figured it must have fallen at some point, I picked it up and set it next to my phone.

Now I had nothing to do and everything was coming back to me slowly. I tried to forget about it but I couldn't. The thing that stood out he most though was Louis. The tight grip he had on me and the way he always acts when the hag is here. I mean it only happened twice but still what's his deal? I had to confront him and it had to be now. I made my way to my door and walked quickly towards his room on the other side of the apartment.

As I made my way across the apartment I saw no one in sight and to be honest I was kind of happy. I didn't want to see that hag cause if I did I'd probably punch the fuck out of her... and then go to jail. If I were to see Niall though I would probably cry my eyes out again and confess everything to him. I was almost at Louis door and I decided to let out all my anger out on Louis, even though he might not fully deserve it.

I was standing in front of his door and I took a deep breath. I gave the wooden door a hard knock and I braced myself for a possible fight. I waited for a couple seconds before I heard the doorknob turn, quickly followed by the door opening. I saw Louis standing with his hand still on his doorknob. As soon as he saw me a smile grew on his face.

"Want to come in?" his voice was gentle and nothing like the Louis I've encountered before.

I didn't respond I simple walked in and closed the door. I faced him once more and got ready to let my anger out on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU AND YOU KNOW I LIKE NIALL YET YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE CRAP WHEN THAT HAG IS HERE. SERIOUSLY WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROB-" my shouting was caught off when Louis hands grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the door. He held my wrist above my head and I was bracing myself for a beat down of some sort but that was far from what I received. I felt Louis' warm delicate lips connect with mine, his harsh yet sweet kisses threw me out of my mind. I couldn't believe this was happening but all I did was kiss him back. I didn't know why I didn't stop and to be honest I really didn't want to.

-Louis' POV-

My thoughts had gone crazy since I first saw him. Yeah, I've played it cool but in my mind everything was hectic. I felt bad for sounding and being a dick to Skylar. He didn't deserve it, yet I still did it. I always let my jealousy take over me when he was around. It made me angry that he liked Niall and not me. I mean I'm good looking, I'm older and I'd actually give him a chance.

At this moment all I could feel was Skylar's cotton like lips that sent warm sensations through out my body. I remember seeing him standing in front of my door and I couldn't help but to smile at him. Next thing I heard was his sweet voice turning harsh and giving out an anger vibe. I wanted him to stop screaming at me cause I really didn't have a problem with him and to be honest I kind of started falling for him. So I grabbed his wrists and slammed him against my door and locked lips with him.

It's weird how in less then two days everything can change in One Direction.

I kissed him for as long as I could before I had to catch my breath. I laid my forehead against his and I felt both of us trying to catch our breath. I felt his warm breath against my moist lips. It sent a sizzling feeling down to my stomach and I couldn't help but to reconnect our lips once more. I slid my tongue inside his mouth. First licking his lips to ask for entrance and then connecting tongues once he let me in. His taste couldn't be described in words but if I had to choose one I would say it was "unique".

My hands trailed down to his waist and then I slid them inside his shirt. I felt up and down and his sides before I shifted them towards the middle to unbutton his trousers.

-Skylar's POV-

I couldn't believe I had let him kiss me for this long. Once I felt his tongue lick my lips I couldn't help but let him in. Both our tongues connected and we tasted one another. He tasted like mint-covered strawberries, minty yet sweet. His hands touched me all over before I felt him unbutton my jeans. I didn't process it very well at first but then he stopped kissing me and he swiftly took his shirt off and threw it on the ground by his bed. He reached and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and starting pulling it off. He raised it enough to expose my belly button and that's when I thought about Niall and I just couldn't push myself to do this with Louis.

"Stop," I said in a low voice. Louis didn't listen though he tried pulling my shirt again but I quickly grabbed his hands with my own and pushed them away. "I said STOP," I repeated louder this time and I saw regret flash through his mossy green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Louis' voice was tender and really sweet and I just knew he really meant it but at this moment I just couldn't handle it anymore, this was just too much for one day. I opened the door and practically ran off to me room. I heard Louis say something but it sounded like a whisper by the time he spoke.

-Louis' POV-

"Please don't leave," were my last words as Skylar ran out of my room. I didn't want it to get this far but it had and there was nothing I could do to change that. I closed my door gently and then picked up my shirt that was on the floor next to my bed. I slipped it back on and began to think of possible ways to fix this mess I had gotten myself in.

-Skylar's POV-

I had been in my room for about ten minutes and I had finally chilled enough to process everything for like the zillion times in one day. I heard a knock on my door and I automatically though it was Louis and boy was I not looking forward to seeing him anytime soon. I made my way across the wooden floor while I buttoned up my jeans that Louis had undone a while ago. I braced myself for a possible make out cession with Louis, which I can't say I would fully deny. He was a very good kisser after all. I opened the door and was surprised to find out it wasn't Louis standing a few inches from me.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the curly, brown hair that stood out to Skylar at first and then his bright green eyes that somewhat resembled Louis'. Skylar didn't know what he wanted but it was better him then Louis. Harry stood a little awkward looking, he had lost his train of thought and didn't know what to say. Skylar was somewhat speechless and he began to feel awkward just standing there and not saying or doing anything. Skylar let go of the doorknob and let his hands dangle on his sides. Both waited for someone to speak first.

"Can I come in," Harry killed the silence. He stared at the ground sheepishly and didn't dare to look at Skylar's brown yes. He felt he would get put in some sort of trance if he did. Harry stood with his hands laced behind his back and twirled his thumbs with one another. He awaited patiently for Skylar's response.

"Uhm yeah come on in," Skylar responded, he didn't know what was up with Harry but at the moment he didn't worry so much about it.

Harry made his was inside the familiar room, he remembered when he briefly touched Skylar's lips with his own the day before and couldn't help but to turn a little red. He liked Skylar and he couldn't deny it. He sat at the end of Skylar's bed and then looked into his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Harry said.

"Sure," Skylar responded. He closed the door gently and walked towards his bed and sat next to Harry.

Harry shifted to the left to face Skylar. They both looked at each other for a quick second and the tension build itself up. Skylar wasn't sure what Harry wanted to talk about so he began to think. He thought it might have something to do with the hag and couldn't wait to hear it.

"It has to do with what you saw last night," Harry spoke, he began to get the confidence he usually had and his voice transformed into a more manlier Harry that wasn't afraid to take chances. This Harry sounded nothing like the Harry that first walked in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Skylar's voice sounded lost and confused. He honestly didn't know what he was talking about everything was a blur compared to the things that had happened today. He still felt a faint taste of Louis in his mouth but that thought was quickly forgotten when Harry spoke again.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Harry moved closer towards Skylar. Skylar moved backwards but the position he was in didn't help him and instantly fell on his bed. He saw Harry's hands rest next to his shoulders as he hovered above his face. Skylar's breath got heavy and he didn't know what to expect from these guys anymore.

"Look its pretty obvious Niall wants nothing to do with you in a, how do you say this... sexual way but that's not the same with me. I like you and I wouldn't mind taking things slow with you. I can love you and make you happy, unlike Niall. I'm the next best thing so why don't you sleep on it and once you make up your mind you can let me know if you want to be more then just mates, okay?" Harry's words were strong and confident, he never got rejected before so he thought this was going to be no different.

-Skylar's POV-

I couldn't believe Harry had just said that to me. First Louis and now him? I've never been in this kind of situation before and now I was totally fucked. What am I suppose to do? I felt his face getting closer to mine, my heart started pounding harder and faster and I was sure he could hear it. I felt his warm breath brush against me. There was a small gap between us but the gap was closed as soon as I felt his soft, gently lips touch mine. My eyes were full of shock and I didn't kiss him back... at least not at first. The kiss didn't last though, before I could really kiss him back he pulled away. It was as if he gave me a preview to what I could possibly have with him. A faint taste of sweetness that resembled cotton candy was left in my mouth.

"Think about the possible adventures we could spend together," he stood from my bed and walked towards my door. He turned around and gave me a genuine smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Fuck what am I suppose to do now!" I said out loud in my now empty room. I couldn't handle all of this. I now began to think that joining this band was a terrible idea. I'm going to end up breaking it apart if I didn't fix everything and fast. I was so caught up in my inner babel that I didn't realize someone had knocked on my door until it opened softly.

"Can we talk?" the mocha colored boy asked as he stood by my door.

CAN I JUST KILL MYSELF ALREADY?


	12. Chapter 12

-Skylar's POV-

I couldn't say no to him because that would be rude but I seriously cannot take any more problems for one day. First was the hag then Louis and then shortly after was Harry and now Zayn. I can't take this anymore I'm going to fucking explode. I stood from my bed and walked towards my door. I pulled Zayn in and closed the door.

"Whats up?" I tried to sound calm but my mind was racing and I needed to get this over and done with quickly. I looked at him and his deep brown eyes made me feel more relaxed. I let my body loosen up and let all the tension escape it. I instantly felt better, as if a huge boulder had been lifted from my shoulders.

It's funny how Louis made me feel wanted. The way he kissed me and just wanted to go further that very instant made me feel like I was someone precious he had to have. I liked it, I needed to feel wanted because after what Niall had asked Flavia I felt forgotten and unappreciated. Like a piece of trash that was worthless and out of use.

Harry made me feel loved. His words were a little harsh but they were the truth and I had to face it. He told me he wanted to make me happy and not sad. He wouldn't mind taking it slow and sharing and intimate bond with me. It's what I wanted from Niall but Harry was the one who offered it and let's face it he is the next best thing. The possibilities that boy could offer sounded like an adventure, yet he seemed dominant and ready for what ever comes his way.

But Zayn was different, he made me feel calm and protected. His strong posture and his calm expression gave me peace and tranquility. I could easily let him hold me and not feel any type of pressure against me. I literally wanted to throw myself in his arms and tell him to never let me go. Maybe I could fall for Zayn and forget about Niall. The thought of forgetting about Niall almost brought tears to my eyes, I couldn't forget him. I loved him.

"I know you saw me and Harry last night," the flash back replayed in my mind when he mentioned it. "But I want you to know it's not a big deal. I've noticed the way you look at Niall and I know you like him. It's still a mystery to me how much you like him but that's beside the point. Point is what he did earlier in front of you was low. I never expected something like that to come out of Niall. You deserve better then that, you shouldn't be treated like crap or anything of the sort. I'm just here to tell you that if you gave me a chance I could prove to you how much of a better boyfriend I can be."

Zayn's words were like a sweet melody that flew threw my room. I felt as if I could see the words flow and turn into butterflies of multiple colors. They would fly around me until my skin would absorbed them and fill me with an energy I had never been exposed to before.

"I need sometime Zayn, everything's just happening so sudden and out of the blue. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to be hurt either. My heart and body can only handle so much before I break and fall apart. You don't know what I've been through today, it's like hell on earth for me at this instant," I took a deep breath. "If you could please understand where I'm coming from and give me time to think about everything," I gave him a small smile and hoped he would understand were I was coming from.

"Its fine, I understand but if you need anything or you want to talk you know where my room is," he walked towards my door and gave me a cute smile before he left me alone in my room once more.

::

I threw myself at my bed, the coolness of my blanket felt well against my warm face. Zayn made me feel so much better then any of the other guys. It's not everyday that 3 hot, yet very different guys try to get with me. I had to figure what I had to do because if I was them I wouldn't like to be kept waiting. Now that I think about it Louis technically didn't ask me to be with him so I guess he's a problem that could be put on hold.

I decided it would be best if I texted my best friend and asked for some advice. Her advice would always help me and she was never wrong, ever. I grabbed my iPhone from the silver nightstand. I clicked the power button located on the top right corner and watched the screen come to life. I slid the unlock bar on the touch screen and typed in my password. I shuffled through my contacts until I came across her name.

Kristina Jones

I clicked on her picture to pop the options up and clicked 'text message'.

"I need your help! I'm in a huge cluster fuck and I don't know how to get out of it. HELP! :/"

It only took a few seconds before I felt my phone vibrate.

"You and your weird words, okay so what's your 'cluster fuck' or should I say dilemma?"

"Okay so theirs three guys and well... they're all like super hot and sexy but well I don't like any of them as much as I like Niall and two of them told me they wanted to be with me. Those being Zayn and Harry. The other (Louis) just kissed me and then I ran away.."

"So typical of you to run away, okay so does this Niall like you back?"

"No... ;("

"Hmm.. what about Harry and Zayn?"

"They both do..."

"and Louis?"

"I'm guessing he does as well since he was the one who kissed me and not the other way around but he didn't technically ask to be with me like Zayn and Harry did."

"Okay. So first things first, forget about Louis for now. If you think about it he technically didn't make a "real" move like Zayn and Harry did. Second, I think you should just play the field. Have fun and enjoy yourself, it's not every day you have hot guys going after you but if you can't get Niall out of your head I would suggest you come out with the truth to him."

"I hope everything works out for me, wish me luck.."

"Just don't go around throwing your cat at all of them.. ;)"

I laughed.

"I DONT HAVE A VAGINA!"

"If you say so! ;)"

"agh. You're not worth my time! but thanks for the advice I hope every thing works out for me"

"Yeah good luck boo, you'll need it :)"

I put my phone back on the nightstand. I decided to take Tina's advice and I hoped everything would work out. It was getting late and I decided to get some sleep. I stripped down to my boxers only, I turned the light off and got inside my covers and fell asleep.

::

I tussled and turned for a couple of hours and couldn't go back to sleep anymore. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. As I walked towards my door the cold floor sent a shiver up my spine. I touched the icy knob that hadn't been touch since Zayn's hand. I opened the door slowly and my feet seemed to know where to go. I opened the door gently and I saw him open his eyes slowly before rubbing them.

"Is everything alright?" his voice was low and sweet.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked shyly as I looked at the ground while biting my bottom lip.

"Of course," he lifted his blanket up and motioned for me to join him. I closed the door gently behind me and moved towards his bed. As I got closer I got a good look at him, his exposed body was only covered by a pair of navy blue boxer briefs. I saw a slight outline of what looked like a more then average member. His six pack could barely be seen at this time of the day but I could definitely tell he had it going on. I got on his bed and made myself comfortable before I faced him.

"Zayn I think I want to be with you.." my voice was quiet but what I had said felt good and was definitely not a lie. Zayn made me feel safe, protected and he understood me. "... But Harry also asked me out."

"Have both of us then," Zayn's words come out casually. While on the other hand I was shocked. "When your with me lets pretend it's just only us to in this planet but when Harry's is around... well we could all have some fun," he gave me a seductive smile.

I leaned in and connected our lips, they automatically fell into synchronization. The passionate kiss we shared was better then anything I had experienced before. Soft lips kissed one another, warm, moist tongues got tangled and tasted each other. He had the taste of vanilla ice cream with a hint of caramel. It was so weird how all these guys tasted so unique and different from any one else I had ever kissed, maybe it's because they're British!

Our lips left one another and I instantly missed them. I wanted to reconnect them but instead I felt Zayn's hand on my cheek softly caressing it. One of the problems was done and over with and I liked the way it had turned out. Next was Harry and then possibly Louis. At the back of my head I knew I loved Niall and he will never be forgotten, no matter how hard I tried but having Zayn was better then having no one.

"Lets get some sleep now and don't worry I'll protect you. Everything will be okay as long as you're with me. I won't let anyone hurt you," he kissed me once more before I turned around. He pulled the blanket over us and then held onto my waist an pulled me so my back was up against his chest. He held onto me all night and I let the feeling of protection and love engulf me as I fell into a wonderful sleep next to a wonderful human being.


	13. Chapter 13

-Skylar's POV-

I woke up with warn hands around my waist holding me tight. The familiar touch felt good on my exposed skin. I hadn't slept this good in what seemed like forever. His warm body kept me at peace all night and I was happy I made the choice to be with him. I laced our fingers together, his mocha color skin stood out against my olive color skin. His hands were just a tad bigger then mine and I liked how they looked together.

"How'd you sleep Skyll?" his sweet voice sent a wonderful feeling through out my body. I thought it was cute how he already had a nickname for me. I felt like we were a couple that's been together for years. His arms held me tight against his body. He started kissing my neck softly and left a tingly sensation in every kiss as he waited for my answer.

"I wish I could sleep in your arms all day and night," I said, my voice sounding kiddish and cute as I rubbed my face against the pillow.

"So I'm guessing you slept real well then?" I could tell a cocky smile had form on his face.

"You know it!" a huge smile formed on my face and I couldn't help it because I had slept amazing... wait ama-zayn haha I get it, psshhh I crack myself up. Total knee slapper.

"And theirs plenty more to come," Zayn replied, I felt him snuggle his face against my neck. I couldn't help but feel extremely happy. Zayn was perfect, I couldn't believe I didn't fall for him instead. He made all my worries and problems go away instantly.

"So are we official then?" the question took me by surprise. I really hadn't put much thought into it, I knew I wanted him but what I didn't know was if it was to soon to make it official.

"Define official."

"What I meant to say was," he cleared his throat. "Do you want to be my Boyfriend?" the words sounded totally perfect coming from him but I really wasn't sure if I should take that step just yet.

I turned over to face him before I answered his question. I instantly lost myself in his brown eyes, it felt like time had stopped and we were the only people alive. His eyes were beautiful, he was beautiful. I never thought I could end up with a guy like him. I felt his gaze making me relax and I took a deep breath before I finally answered him.

"Can you give me sometime to think about it?" I felt bad for making him wait on me like that but I honestly couldn't make up my mind at the moment. Even though his gaze almost made me want to take back my words and just say yes that very instant.

"Yeah, just don't take forever babes, I would really love to call you my boyfriend as soon as possible," I was glad he didn't put up a fight and understood me. That was one of he things that instantly made me like him. The fact that he didn't act stubborn or put up a fight when things didn't flow his way.

"I promise I won't, I wouldn't like to keep a hot stud like you on hold for to long," I winked at him. "Now I think I should head back to my room and well think about everything." I tried getting off the bed but I felt strong hands hold me in place.

"Come here real quick," the seductive tone in his voice made him sound ten times sexier. He gently laid me back down on his bed and got on top off me. His hands rested next to my broad shoulders and used his hands as his support to hover above me. He put his right knee between my legs and then his left knee followed right afterwards. He began to spread his legs a little causing my own to open up with his. I put my arms on his strong stomach, my thumps softly tracing the pattern of his six pack.

"What are you doing?" I asked shyly, I figured he might want to have some morning sex but I wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. Just thinking of him saying that he wants to fuck me made my dick get some life in it.

"Can I just show you instead of talking about it?" he licked his lips and then bit down on his bottom lip which almost caused me to ooze right there and then.

"Okay," it came out before I even knew it. I should have been leaving by now but Zayn's seductive moves kept me on his bed.

I felt his warm lips touch mine briefly and then pulled them away. I instantly lifted my head a little to fully connect them. I figured he was teasing me and wanted to see how much I would want him once he connected our lips briefly and softly. This little shit was a tease and man did it turn me on.

Our kiss was different then last nights. It was more intimate this time and passionate as well. I felt the lust he had for me through our kiss. I was the first to slip the tongue in, I automatically searched for his and once I found it we began to play games. We both circled our tongues with one another and licked each other's lips with every kiss. His familiar taste was all over my lips, mouth and tongue. His heavy breath collided with my own, which caused a sizzling explosion between us.

I began to lose control of my breath, like if we were connected Zayn pulled away. He launched for my neck instead and started leaving wet kisses on it. I caught my breath back but now all I could let out were low moans mixed with higher moans. He bit down gently on my neck between kisses and my moans filled the entire room. I swear I thought they echoed of the walls. I had completely forgotten about everything and everyone except for Zayn.


	14. Chapter 14

-Zayn's POV-

Skylar's moans filled my entire room, the pleasure I was causing him was enough to make me cum. I obviously didn't but just to think that his sweet voice could sound so fucken sexy and hot when he moans was enough to throw me over the edge.

I kept kissing his neck and biting down on it once in a while. I slid my hands down his chest and sides and stopped on his waist. I played with the hem of his black boxer briefs and then took a quick glance at his mid section. I noticed the large bulge growing by the second. I stopped playing with his boxers and instead I grabbed onto his ass. I touched it softly and felt a thrilling shiver go threw him. I moved my hands down his ass and onto his thighs.

I grabbed onto them firmly before lifting his legs up to connect them behind my back. My own erection under my navy briefs connected with his. The friction of our lengths made both of us moan in unison. I quickly latched onto his lips with my own. I was craving him so much at the moment and I was scared I would fuck his brains out any second. Our wet, passionate kiss went on forever. I began to move my hips in and out into his crotch, the slow movement let us get a good feel of each other.

I felt his short nails scratch and dig into my back. Although it caused me no harm, it made me moan loud and push my hard erection against his own causing him to let out a loud moan. I moved my hands back down to his boxers and pulled them down a little. I only pulled them down enough to expose the short, black hair above the large tent like item hiding underneath his briefs.

I kissed down the middle of his chest before I left a wet trial with my tongue all the way down before stopping right above his belly button. Dropping his legs off my back and moving down on my bed to let myself have a better angle for what I was dying to see. I grabbed a hold of his black boxers and pulled them down the sides slowly.

The skin of his man hood was being exposed little by little. The faint outline of veins were more noticeable on it as I exposed more of it. Once I fully exposed the light pink head, it quickly flipped backwards onto his stomach. The head of it rested above his belly button. For being the youngest he sure was no kid when it came to his cock. My mouth literally watered at the sight. Never had I encountered another guy with a dick the size of my own, not even Harry. He was just about an inch smaller then me but I was sure Skylar was about the same size as me.

It only took me but a second before I dipped my head down and licked his member starting from the bottom all the way to the tip of the head. I slowly took the head of it in my lips and flicked my tongue at it. All I could hear in the background were moans full of lust and pleasure. I took as much as I could of it in my mouth and started to bob my head up and down in.

I felt his hands rest on my head and get a grip on my hair. His hands moved in unison with my head as I moved it up and down his shaft. Licking it from bottom to top every single time. As I reached the head I used the tip of my tongue to make circles around it before going back down on it. I sucked him for a couple straight minutes before he tensed up a little. I felt the warm precum ooze out of the tip of the head. It wasn't sour or anything of the sort, on the contrary it was sweet and I instantly feel in love with his taste.

I brought my right hand up to his dick and grabbed a hold of it towards the middle. I jacked him off slowly while I licked and sucked on the head. I could feel all the pleasure I was giving him portray in his loud, intriguing moans. I couldn't help but bring my left hand towards my crotch. I rubbed my long length over my boxers before I slipped my hand inside.

I started off slow but I quickly build the speed to resemble the one I had on Skylar's cock. The friction of the head of my penis against the soft cotton of the inside of my briefs almost made me explode. I let out low moans onto the head of Skylar's member. I kept sucking on it and deep throat it once in a while to pleasure him to the fullest.

I pulled my boxers all the way to my knees to expose my hard cock. I circled my hand around in it and started jacking myself off once more. I used my thumb to rub the head and give myself the pleasure I only knew how to do.

I was getting close to climaxing and I knew Skylar was getting there as well. I let go of both of our dicks and made my way to connect our lips. As we shared such a passionate kiss I felt his hand trail down my chest and finally stop at the base of my erection. He gently grabbed a hold of it before his ultra soft hand began to jack me off. He rested his thumb on the head and gave me the pleasure no one knew how to do but me. I was stunned at how much better he did it then me and let loud suppressed moans escape my trembling mouth.

Skylar's eyes looked at my eyes and then down at his hard on. I took the hint that he wanted me to do the same thing to him that he was doing to me. I grabbed a hold of his dick and started moving my hand up and down on it at the same speed he was going on mine. Moans circled the room and we were both almost at our limit. The thought of both of us climaxing at the same time sounded super hot.

"I'm about to cum..." we said at the same time.

"Almost there..." we whispered but right before we could cum together a loud knock stopped us in our tracks.

"Zayn what's going on in there!" the Irish accent spoke loud and clear.

"SHIT! IT'S NIALL!" I whispered to Skylar.

"WHAT! OH FUCK WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"


	15. Chapter 15

-Niall's POV-

Before I fell asleep all I was thinking about was why I even asked Flavia to be my official girlfriend. I didn't even like her that much. Yeah she was a nice girl but she didn't make me feel that spark, that well.. Skylar made me feel.

::

It was early morning and I was laying in bed doing nothing but thinking about Skylar. I couldn't think of anything else but him, I had fallen for him but it was clear he didn't like me back. The way he denied my kiss at the amusement park said it all. I just wish I could at least confess to him what I was feeling. I would feel relieved and then maybe I could move on.

Yesterday was the best day of my life and it was the best because I was with him. I wanted to spend another day with him. He was the only one who could make me feel better. I needed to be with him and it had to be now. I didn't care about Flavia at the moment I only cared about Skylar spending time with me. Maybe after a while he will like me back and then we could be together. Yeah right... Only in my dreams.

Still, I decided I should go see him and maybe (hopefully) he says yes.

I slapped on some random clothes on and walked out my door. The flat was empty, I knew Louis had left last night but I didn't know why. He wasn't back yet and it was odd, he never did this kind of stuff before. Harry was probably out in the gym or something. I figured Liam was probably with Danielle. It didn't take but a second to get to Skylar's room. I gave the wooden door a soft knock but got no response. I wondered where he was.

I began to walk back to my room but I stopped abruptly when I heard loud moans come from he direction of Zayn's room. I made my way slowly towards his room to see if what I had heard wasn't my imagination. I heard the moans again and this time they were louder then the previous ones. For some odd reason knocking was my first reaction.

"Zayn what's going on in there!" I almost shouted do to the fact that the moans were getting louder by the second.

It was quiet for a second before Zayn finally responded back to me.

"Uhmm nothing.."

"Do you have a chick in there?" I asked, I figured he had since that would be the only explanation for the loud sounds of pleasure.

"... Maybe," he replied.

"Well next time mind keeping it down? Your not he only one who lives in this flat you know!"

"Okay.. Sorry about that."

"So uh by the way... do you know where Skylar went? He's not in his room and I kinda want to spend some time with him again."

"I don't know where he is," his voice sounded a little mean but I figured it was because I had interrupted him.

"Oh okay and just to let you know no one else is here. Louis left last night and he has returned, Harry is most likely in the gym and I figured Liam's with Danielle."

"Okay good to know"

"Okay... Well uh bye then."

"Bye..."

Boy was that awkward... I made my way towards my room to think about ways to spend time with Skylar... Zombies! I smiled.

-Skylar's POV-

"Shit was that close," I said as I lightly pushed Zayn's tan chest.

"I know, I can't believe I played that off."

"I'm glad you did though I wouldn't want to get caught this fast," I felt my heart start to slow down. I had panicked when I heard Niall at the door, which caused my heart to race.

"He wanted to see me.." I said in a low voice, it made me happy to know that he wanted to spend time with me but it quickly hit me that he was now officially with the hag.

"I won't let him hurt you," Zayn's hand caressed my cheek. It was as if he could hear my thoughts and the fact that he's official with the hag made me sad. He leaned in slowly and gave me a sweet, soft kiss. He instantly made me feel better and I couldn't help but to melt at the touch of his lips.

"Your perfect you know?" I said as our lips parted ways.

"Only for you," he said as he gave me a cheeky grin. Adorable and Sexy and boy did I love it.

"I should get going and this time for sure," I stood up and quickly pulled my boxers to their rightful place. I saw Zayn do the same and followed quickly behind me. I opened the door but was quickly closed again as Zayn pushed it with his hands.

He reached his hands down my sides and down my waist before he laid them on my ass and began to rub it softly.

"If it wasn't for Niall's cock blocking this firm little ass of yours could have been mine," he said in a seductive tone as he kept touching my ass.

"Yeah it could of.. but it's not," I said jokingly with a smirk on my face as I turned around. "Just like this.." I laid my pointer finger on his chest and slowly slid it down the middle. I reached the average bulge that lay hidden under his briefs. I cupped it in my hand and looked at his beautiful brown eyes. "...could of been mine as well." I rubbed my hand up and down it slowly. It was weird how he could turn me on so fast, I usually try not to be sexual until a few months after we're official but with Zayn it was different and I didn't really mind.

"Why don't we go for it right now? No ones home and Niall thinks you're a girl so that's already covered up," he said it in a seductive way. He grabbed both my ass cheeks with his hands. I moved my hands to his hairless chest before he pulled me onto his crotch. Both of our crotches feeling one another almost made me want to just let him fuck me that very instant.

I couldn't let him get to me. I still loved Niall and I wanted him to be the one I did everything with but he didn't like me or wanted me in any type of way like Zayn did. I know it's wrong that I had already done stuff with Zayn but he made me feel better and I needed to feel better.

"Maybe when we're official but at this moment no matter how much my hormones agree with you my feelings don't exactly agree a hundred percent," it was good to let him know the truth and after all I still needed time to think about everything.

"It's okay babe, don't worry I don't want to put pressure on you. Now you should get going and take your time to think about everything," he leaned in and gave me a sweet small kiss. God he made me feel so much better with a simple kiss. He would be one of my hardest choices that I would have to make.


	16. Chapter 16

Skylar's POV-

Every day from then on was the same. Every night I would secretly make my way to Zayn's room and sleep with him. I never did anything with him I'd only sleep in his arms as he kissed me lightly on the cheek and whispered good night to me. I still hadn't made up my mind but he was always one of my main thoughts.

Every morning I would wake up next to Zayn's warm body and feel completely safe and peaceful. Then I would run to my room as quickly and quiet as possible so no one would see me. I would spend most of my time in my room just thinking of what my decisions where going to be. The only times I would leave was to get food or use the bathroom. I tried and succeeded every time to dodge the guys.

I needed to think and I couldn't afford any distractions, if anything, that would make it worse. Zayn would bring me food here and there, it was cute and I liked how sweet he was to me. He would never ask about my decision, he would just leave the warm food for me and then go back to where he came from.

I would try to keep myself busy by drawing. Most of my art pieces would be portraits of Niall. I didn't do it on purpose it just sorta happened. He was always on my mind in some kind of way and before I knew it. Bamm! Portraits of him where all over my room. I hid them all of course, they all went under my mattress until I could build a better hiding spot.

My showers would always be at night when every one was asleep. After I was done that's when I would head for Zayn's warm arms. Then my day would be repeated over and over. I figured I had spent over a week in my room but that gave me more then enough time to figure what I was going to do with my "problems". Now it was time to face at least Harry and Zayn. Louis... well I'm still undecided about him. He didn't even tell me how he felt or anything of the sort. He only kissed me and that could be misinterpreted in many ways.

I wasn't sure of what day it was, I arrived here mid day Friday. Saturday was spent with Niall on what I would say the perfect date until we arrived and everything got fucked up. Sunday morning was when Niall almost caught Zayn giving me a blowjob. So I would say it's about Sunday again and now was the time to confront the guys and tell them what I was going to do.

As I checked my phone to confirm if I was right about the day it turned out I was on spot. I gave my self a pretend pat in the back as I looked at the time.

"4:36 pm" the screen displayed.

I went to check myself in the mirror before I went to look for Harry. I was wearing a band t-shirt for one of my favorite bands. The shirt itself was red, it had a lime green slug type animal on it with a vicious looking ice cream cone sticking its also lime green tongue out to the right of it. On the top left corner it had the band name, "Blood On The Dance Floor" the name was white with a light blue fade on it. At the bottom of the shirt it said, "Slash! Gash!" in white with blood like stains in crimson.

I was wearing gray slim jeans with mixmatch socks. It was custom for me to wear colorful socks that never seem to match one another. I found no need to match them when it's fun to just express yourself with totally random pairings of socks, I found the possibilities endless. I took a quick look at my closet and realized I had only one pair of clothing left and I had to go buy more clothes immediately.

I headed towards my door and let the warm room temperature hit me gently. I opened the wooden door and stepped out into the skinny hallway that led to my room, Zayn's, Liam's and Niall's. The bathroom that was located at the end of it seems to be occupied at the moment. I walked down the light gray colored hallway. The mix of browns in the wooden floor made me dizzy. It didn't take but a second to reach the kitchen/living room.

As I past the kitchen I heard a perky girl laugh obnoxiously at total high pitch. I turned to face where it came from and I saw her cuddled up next to Niall in one of the two sofas. I couldn't stand that hag and her laugh was just making me sick. She looked at my direction and mean mugged the fuck out of me. The fuck! I should slap the bitch, was she trying to rub it in my face that she was with Niall. She turned to face Niall and then she kissed him on the lips. THAT BITCH!

Yup now I'm dead, it's official this hag hates me and now it's fucken war. No way in hell am I going to let her get away with any of this. You might of one this round but you won't win the war. Oh hell no! My inner babbling was cut off when I heard the crisp Irish accent speak.

"Skylar! I haven't seen you in forever. How come you haven't talked to me? I've been wanting to hang out and well spend time together," Niall's adorable voice was super cute and I swear I would go and sit right next to him if it wasn't for that hag. I gave her a quick glance and she seemed outraged that Niall wanted to spend time with me.

"I've been busy, so uh talk to you later. Bye!" I waved my hand goodbye as I returned to my route to Harry's room. I felt a little rude just walking off on him but I didn't have time to deal with him and the hag, I couldn't afford yet another problem into my life. I got closer to Harry's room and I made sure to clear my head of everything except of what I was going to say to him.

I gave the door a few gentle knocks and waited patiently for the brown curly hair boy. I heard footsteps getting louder and clearer as he made his way to the door. The dark brown door opened and Harry's face lite up with a smile that showed his perfect dimples. God he was so cute, why did I never pay attention to any of these guys before? Their fucking perfect and stunning, I WANT THEM ALL! God now I'm sounding like a whore, snap out of it Skylar! I hit my head mentally to return back into reality.

"I made up my mind, so mind if I come in?" I gave him a genuine sweet smile.

"Sure thing bud," he responded almost instantly. He had a seductive yet tender smile on his gorgeous face that seemed to put me in a trance that was instantly broken as I got into an unfamiliar room. I closed the door for privacy and then I looked straight into his bright green eyes. I build my courage up to finally solve one of the problems I had at the moment.

"So what's your decision?" he asked me, I took a deep breath and got ready to answer.


	17. Chapter 17

-Flavia's POV-

This whole week with my Niall had been beyond amazing. I was super happy he had made us an official item and I couldn't wait to go public with him. I was spending the day with him watching films. I started laughing and that's when "he" showed up. I hated him, he was oh so perfect but he didn't use his skills to his advantage. If I were him I'd have all these boys on their knees. He had everything going for him and if it wasn't for me he would have gotten Niall but no way in hell was I going to let that happen.

I gave him the "glare" when I noticed he was looking at me. I loved making him feel like shit and those goggly eyes he had for Niall needed to be slapped out of his face. He had taken to long and now he was no longer available and he was now taken by a beautiful and gorgeous and total one of a kind girl. Plus it's not like Niall would want a guy, Skylar's pathetic if he thinks he has a chance with my total hottie of a boyfriend.

It was my time to strike once again. I turned to face my boyfriend's baby smooth face and leaned into connect our lips softly. His soft cotton like lips sent so many feelings through out my body. The kiss was short but totally worth it when I saw Skylar's face. It was full of anger, god he was pathetic and boy did I enjoy kissing my Niall in front of him. I loved seeing his stupid face every time I was around and every time I kissed my boyfriend, something he will never get to do.

I heard the sweet melody speak and fell in love all over. His Irish accent was so sexy and it made me want to make him moan my name. I was super anxious to fuck him, just thinking about it made me wet. I fascinated about that moment and I didn't notice Niall was talking to Skylar and not me. All I heard was how he wanted to spend time with him, that alone almost made me jump of my seat and claw his face with my nails. It would be an honor to ruin his perfect little face.

"I've been busy, so uh talk to you later. Bye!" his response was quick and damn did I think he was rude. I sure as hell wasn't going to let him be alone with my boyfriend... EVER! Before I even noticed, he was gone, which made me happy because I didn't want to be near him anymore.

-Niall's POV-

It made me a little sad Skylar just ran off like that. I haven't seen him in about a week and I missed him. I felt like he didn't want to talk to me anymore but I couldn't give up that easily. I was going to spend time with him if it's the last thing I do. Even though Flavia was sitting right next to me I wished it was Skylar instead of her. I wanted him more now then last week. I couldn't bare another day with out talking and being with him.

My feelings only grew bigger for him each day and no matter how hard I tried they never seemed to want to go away. Every day was spent with Flavia but that didn't seem to help either. I was stuck on Skylar and never before had I liked a guy. It was all new to me and I didn't know how to handle it exactly.

I turned back my attention to the film we were watching. Flavia cuddled herself against me and for the first time I preferred a boy over a girl. To be more specific I preferred Skylar over Flavia.

-Harry's POV-

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Skylar standing in front of me. I had been waiting to hear from him and his decision. Although I wasn't a very patient person I kept my cool for him. He came in and told me he had made up his mind. I was so excited that I felt as if my heart would punch a hole in my chest. This was the moment I had been waiting for, it took a week but it was finally here.

"So what's your decision?" I asked. My hearted pounding every second as I herd him take a deep breath to answer me.

"I will be your boyfriend," his words came out like rays of joy. I was thrilled he wanted to be with me and he wasn't going to regret it. I practically threw myself at him. My arms circled at waist and I grabbed a good grip on him before I lifted him up and spun him in a circle.

I set him back down on the ground and saw a big smile on his face. He was so cute and I had him all to myself. My hands were still on his waist; I pulled him closer and connected our lips. His soft lips fell between my own. My upper lip was on top of his and my bottom lip rested in between both of his. I pulled a little on his upper lip as he pulled on my bottom lip. I slowly started to use my tongue and frequently licked his upper lip. When I went to lick his upper lip once more I connect with something more wet and moist compared to his lips. It was his tongue, sweet and fresh and the sensation felt amazing.

His taste was odd, not in a bad way it was just so different, unique. As I kissed him more passionately and our tongues danced with one another his taste was unbearable and I couldn't get enough of it. The only thing I could compare his taste to was starburst. His taste seems to change and take on a different flavor of starburst candy every time our tongues exchanged saliva.

I slowed our kiss down and untangled our tongues to break free of the amazing kiss we were sharing. I looked into his eyes and wow were they stunning. Light brown orbs that sparkled with the sunlight that came in from the window in my room. I noticed he was trying to regain his breath and I couldn't help but use the line that was rarely used.

"Do I take your breath away?" I said jokingly, a smart ass grin was surely plastered on my face.

-Skylar's POV-

I couldn't believe he had just used that line on me. Yeah it was kinda cute but he didn't have to be cocky about himself. Although I kinda liked the cockiness he had, it made him sexy and more interesting to deal with. I regained my breath but took my time to answer his question. I noticed he was beginning to get a little impatient, I liked it.

"Maybe... But you don't have to be so cocky about it you little bastard," I said as I rested my hands on his chest.

"Hey being cocky is what gets me what I want so don't go telling me to change my life routine now," his voice was playful and he smiled brightly. I just kept liking my decision even more, although if it weren't for Tina's advice I wouldn't be in this position right now.

"If you say so curly!" I teased him. "But you should know your not the only one I'll be dating in this house," I tried to sound normal about it although I thought I sounded like a total whore. I wasn't trying to be but I mean we're all young and we are guys after all so shouldn't we be trying to fuck one another anyways?

-Harry's POV-

"Oh really? Who's the other one?" I couldn't help but to get a little jealous because now I had to share him but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, hey the more the merrier right?

He cleared his throat to fix his voice before he answered me.

"Zayn..." I smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

-Harry's POV-

"I hear a steamy threesome coming up," I smiled seductively. I slid my hands down to his ass and pushed him up against my crotch.

"Uhmm I dunno about that yet. What about the love? Shouldn't that come before sex?" he was right, love should come before sex but I was way to horny at the moment. I hadn't fucked a guy in a while, mostly because I was waiting for Skylar. He was worth the wait but now that our crotches were touching I couldn't contain myself.

"Oh come on, it'll be funnn!" I said. My tone was seductive and playful. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist it.

-Skylar's POV-

"Nope! I'm going to make you wait!" I giggled. I couldn't let him get in my pants that easily. Sure I had let it slip with Zayn but we already had a connection and he didn't want to involve another guy right of the bat. Although the idea sorta turned me on. I've always wanted to have two guys at the same time and having these two studs all for me gave me incredible images that I didn't think a virgin like me was capable off. Yes it sounds odd for me to say compare to everything that's happen already but I am a virgin. I've had oral but not actual penetration. So the though of getting fucked kinda scares me, specially by Zayn. Hi size was incredible, who knows how bad that could hurt going inside me.

"You should know I'm not very patient," I sorta figured he wasn't so this was only going to make things more interesting.

Okay! Now I'm sounding totally different then my usual self. Harry turned me into a dirty minded freak. He made made me feel like I was in control of what I would and could let him do. Even though I am in control I usually don't take control, if that makes any sense. An image of having Harry down on me and Zayn fucking me from behind hit me (I can already picture the pain that's going to cause me). I couldn't think dirty in this kind of situation it would only make me weaker and let me drop my guard down. That's when I would be easiest for Harry to get in my pants. I'd be horny and I wouldn't be able to deny him.

"Guess your going to have to learn to be patient because the ass you have your hands on wont be yours for quite a while," (or anyone else's matter-of-factly) my tone was super seductive and I didn't know I was capable of being that seductive. To be honest I wasn't a seductive person, like ever. I was more of a shy, playful guy. Not really sexual but from what I can see, Harry and Zayn are both making me more sexual everyday. I mean it had only been three days and I had already gotten a blowjob from Zayn. Now it's a week and who knows maybe I'll get fucked in the next couple of days, although I was scared I was dying to experience actual penetration with one of these hotties.

Niall... I felt bad, I still liked him so much and I felt like a total fucked up human being for doing this behind his back. He didn't want me though... so maybe I shouldn't feel so bad about the situation, right? I felt Harry's hands still on my waist and that's what brought me back into my reality.

"It might be hard for me to be patient when I'm a total horn dog," he began to rock his hips into me and I couldn't help but get turn on.

"Come on Harry it's to soon for us to fuck or do what ever you have in mind. Can we just wait a while?" although my hormones told me to just go with it and let him fuck the shit out of, I knew I shouldn't. It was to soon and I needed to let him know I was totally unexperienced when it came to fucking. "If you really want this to work out between us you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Your going to be a pain in the ass you know," he slapped my ass which caused a low moan to come out of me.

"Yeah I know... that's the idea," I smiled seductively as I broke the embrace he had on me. I couldn't let his hands roam around my ass any longer.

"I should go though. I still need to talk to Zayn and tell him that I have finally made up my mind."

"Okay but not before this."

"Before wha-" his warm lips cut me off. The unexpected thrilling sensation almost put me in a daze. The way his tongue explored my mouth was beyond amazing. He was so good with his tongue, I felt like I was in another world. It was great and I couldn't seem to stop him, it's not like I want him to but I really should of been going by now. Our kiss was long and passionate after a while I joined him and used my tongue to explore his mouth from top to bottom, it's not like theirs much to explore but what was there was more then I needed.

Our kissed seemed like an eternity but I didn't mind one bit. The feeling of our lips being connected and tongues exchanging flavors was beyond incredible and perfect. The sugary flavor of cotton candy, which I love, was now all over my lips, tongue and every inch of my mouth. It was amazing and I couldn't contain myself and let a couple suppressed moans escape my mouth every time he bit and pulled on my bottom lip. I sure they would soon figure out that it's one of my turn ons, since I moan every time they do it.

It wasn't long after that, that I began to lose my breath (again) and needed to break the kiss to regain it. As our lips disconnected our foreheads laid on one another and I noticed he had also lost his breath. I had always wanted to be in this situation because I thought it was so cute and adorable and it was. I had my eyes closed and I just cherished this moment for as long as I could. I opened my eyes to see that he to had his eyes and was opening them in unison with me. It was super cute.

Our eyes caught one another's and I felt as if our minds were connected instantly since we didn't talk but just stared into one another's eyes. His bright green eyes shimmered with the slight sunlight that came in through the window. They were wonderful and gorgeous to look at. I began to smile and a cute smile also formed on his smooth face, showing those perfect dimples of his. I was also glad we were similar in height so I didn't have to worry about being to tall or to short, we were just perfect.

This time I was the one that leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Our lips laid between one another and stayed there. We didn't move and we didn't use our tongues. We just let our lips stay in this position to share an emotional bond that had just formed itself between us. It was romantic yet sexual and it was a feeling I always wanted to keep in my heart. Our sweet kiss came to an end but the feeling of his lips remained on my own.

"I should really go now," I smiled sweetly at him. I wish I could stay and just cuddle with him but I really did needed to talk to Zayn.

"Okay," he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in and gave me about six quick kisses, which I though was adorable. I made my way to his door, which wasn't very far since we really didn't move in too much into his room to begin with. I opened the door but before I walked out I turned to give him one last smile.

"I'll miss you," his voice was soft and sweet and it almost brought tears to my eyes. I felt like my heart was completely. I had always wanted to feel loved and just the way Harry said that made me feel loved. It was an amazing feeling I hadn't experienced before. Well maybe except for Zayn. Both of them make me feel loved and wanted and I was grateful for it.

I didn't respond to him though, I felt like if I did, the feeling he made me feel would go away and I sure didn't want it to. Once I was in the hallway I wiped the single tear that had form in my left eye. I knew I had a huge smile on my face and I couldn't help but to giggle a little. I knew I was going to miss him to.


	19. Chapter 19

-Skylar's POV-

I let the feeling sink in before I headed towards Zayn's room. I walked through the slim hallway that was big enough for two people to walk through it next to each other. If you tried three you could get stuck, I laughed in my head at the though of Harry, Zayn and I getting stuck in the hallway. That would surely be an experienced I wouldn't forget.

As I reached the living room I quickly took a peak to see if the hag was still here. Luckily she wasn't so I made my way across the living room at peace.

"Ah there you are mind if we have a little chat?" her voice was sweet and totally friendly and it was non other then the hag. I didn't even have to turn to make sure it was her but maybe I shouldn't judge her so fast who knows maybe she's nicer then the previous times I've run into her. She probably doesn't even know I like her boyfriend, just the thought made me sad. I was glad he was nowhere in sight but now that I think about it where did she even come from?

"Sure, I don't mind," I turned to face her and gave her a sweet smile. Maybe their wont be a war between us after all.

-Flavia's POV-

"Look lets cut to the chase. I don't fucken like you, I hate the fact that you live in this house with MY boyfriend. You need to get over him because he will never be yours," my tone sounded harsh and that's exactly how I meant to sound. I was sick and tired of him. My only reason for hating him so much is because he likes my boyfriend. I needed to delete him and get him out of the radar. This fucken prick has wasted enough of my time as it.

"Wait wha-"

"Shut up and listen you piece of shit! You better move on and find someone new to crush on," I used my right pointer finger and pushed it against his chest. Like the bitch that I am it felt totally natural, plus I was only defending what belonged to me. "Face it! Niall will never EVER like you back! He has ME and I'm the only girl for him, he doesn't want some pathetic guy like you. Your fucken worthless!" I felt pleased and accomplished for what I had just told him.

"I-I..."

"Don't stutter! You just proved how weak you are. I'm glad Louis always put you on the spot every time I was around. He made you feel like shit and for that I should thank him. If it weren't for him maybe I wouldn't even be Niall's girlfriend. Gotta love Louis right? Anyways, you better stay AWAY from Niall. If I see you with him you better be prepared for the consequences. Oh I almost forgot," I pulled out my phone and quickly looked for the photo I detested the most. "This picture right here is by far the most disgusting thing ever. Skyall, yeah right! If I see another picture of you with him of any sort you better brace yourself cause I won't stand for it. You thought you look cute holding his hand, on the contrary you look worthless! Showing how weak you are."

If it wasn't for Niall who walked out of his room I would of kept making him feel like shit.

"You ready to go Flavia?" my boyfriend asked as he got closer to me. I noticed how Skylar quickly turned around and rested his elbows on the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah let's go babe," I turned and followed Niall towards the door.

"Oh by the way Skylar, Louis and Liam are both out and I'll be back soon maybe we can hang out or something. Maybe catch a film or have some dinner if it's no to late?" it made me furious that Niall was trying to talk to that worthless piece of shit.

"Okay," was all that Skylar said, I felt his voice weak and sad. My job was done and boy was I proud of it.

"Hey have I'll met you outside I forgot my purse," I made my way back to the counter where I had led my purse. Before I went outside I got behind Skylar and whispered gently into his ear.

"Your pathetic.."

-Skylar's POV-

I heard the door shut. My knees went weak and numb and I stumbled and fell on them. My tears crawled out of my eyes and I could feel every sting as they slid down my cheeks. I was extremely happy about five minutes ago and now I fell like a worthless, pathetic piece of shit. She was right I am weak and I don't deserve Niall. I felt broken and torn apart. If it wasn't for Niall who knows what other harsh things she would of said to me.

All I could feel right now was my aching heartbeat slowly. I couldn't even see, my vision was blurry do to all the crying I was still doing. I couldn't stop, I wanted to but I couldn't. It was horrible, I could feel my heart tearing itself apart. I couldn't even stand up for my self. I showed how weak I am and now I can't do anything about it. This only made me hate her even more, I was stupid for thinking she might actually be nice. I was wrong... she turned out to be the biggest bitch I had her faced.

Now another obstacle that stood in my way to true happiness. I know my true happiness was to be with Niall but she made it clear that she won't be giving up any time soon. All I have is Harry and Zayn, although they're not Niall they still made me feel ten times better. Still... I was hurt and sad and above all broken. The only thing this stuff usually leads up to is revenge but what could I do? She's a girl and I can't just walk up to her and punch her, I would get in serious trouble. No, I have to think and make a good plan. Maybe I won't even need a plan, bad people always get what they deserve. It's called karma and maybe all I have to do is settle back and enjoy how she falls deep into a mess she won't be able to get herself out of it.

Although I was a mess and I could still feel the tears gush out of my eyes I had to man up and deal with all off this. I attempted to stand up but I was to weak and fell back down. I felt Flavia's evil words linger in the air once more.

"Your pathetic... your pathetic..."

They repeated themselves over and over in my mind and I couldn't help but to break down completely. I stared at the wooden floor and saw my tears fall one by one to create a puddle of sadness. I was pathetic... my hands reached towards my face to block the rest of the tears from falling. I could feel my breath getting heavier and the tears didn't seem to want to stop. I felt as if I have a lifetime supply of water. I heard the front door open and I began to panic. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

"Oh my god Skylar are you okay? What happened? What's the problem?" I automatically recognized the voice and anger rushed through my body. It's all his fault! And Flavia this means war!

* * *

So I won't be able to update this story anymore :(( but I do upload new chapters to this story on so just search my pen name wich is AlexHoran1D and read the next 100 chapters lmao :) love you guys!


End file.
